


fool's gold

by notapieceofcake



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kuroko Tetsuya, Alpha Midorima Shintarou, Alpha Murasakibara Atsushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, City wolf, Hurt/Comfort, Kise Ryouta-centric, Kise centric, M/M, Omega Kise Ryouta, Omega Verse, Shapeshifting, Slightly aged-up characters, Werewolves, tags will be added as plot progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapieceofcake/pseuds/notapieceofcake
Summary: The scent invaded his senses suddenly, not entirely unpleasant, but wholly unfamiliar.Unwelcome.'Tetsuya, don't go patrolling alone,'Akashi's voice played in his head.ORkuroko goes on a patrol around their territory and comes back with an injured wolf
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Generation of Miracles/Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 47
Kudos: 192





	1. worldbuilding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of the information in this chapter is important to the plot and will explain any questions or confusions. of course, if you still have confusions i'll always be there to answer.
> 
> my a/b/o tends to be a bit different from usual fics, that is why i give a disclaimer in the first chapter.

**Information & Worldbuilding**

The world is set in semi-modern times. The world works a bit differently from ours, but there are enough similarities that I will not label it as another world with 100% different rules. The entire population is werewolves, with everyone either an alpha, beta, or omega. The life in cities and 'populated' areas is harsh, especially for omegas. Typical alpha-omega sexism exists strongly in these places. Those residing in cities are called city wolves. These wolves adhere to 'civil' norms and are encouraged to not give-in to their animal instincts, hence, they cannot fully transform into their wolves. It is an irony, because the alphas in these civilizations are the most oppressive and animal-like in their possessiveness and willfull control.

There is a faction of wolves who despise the 'norms' that the population sticks to in 'civilized' areas and has escaped into the forests and other such unpopulated areas. These 'packs' are highly secretive and protective of their information, and have a silent pact to ensure that word does not get out. Because if it does, the city alphas will doubtessly cause more trouble. In these packs, the omegas are usually cherished, and not treated entirely as property. Some packs are even run by omegas and betas with no alpha- but they are rare and largely made up of strong-bodied omegas and betas to ensure protection during turf wars. These weres can fully transform into their wolf forms and are in touch with their animal instincts.

Presentation occurs in life at a point when a person has become mature enough. Most do not present until 18 years of age, but due to outside factors like stress, weather, diet etc. some end up presenting at as early as 15 years old. 

In this verse, the biologies are also slightly different. All alphas, male or female, have penises and can knot. On the other hand, all male betas have penises, but cannot knot. Similarly, female betas can carry, but mostly from relations with male betas; female betas cannot impregnate any omega. All omegas have vaginas and can carry the child of any alpha or beta; likewise, no pregnancy occurs through relations with other omegas or female betas.

Alphas experience ruts about three times a year. Omegas experience heats once a month, before or after their period. Betas do not experience either of these.

Leading up to the time they get their period, which happens every three months, omegas experience about a week of fever (time-period and intensity differs from person to person), body aches, and weird cravings; followed by a couple days with unexplained arousal. It does not lead to steamy sex for all omegas, and can either be ignored by the omega, or they can be taken care of by their caretaker. They can usually carry out normal day to day functions during heat and periods, although they are prone to being more bipolar and sensitive. The harshest heat omegas suffer through is their first heat, when they present; this can also occur in omegas who have gone too long without their heats being taken care of. Their awakened secondary nature gives them glowing golden eyes. The secondary gender for male omegas is known since birth due to the genetalia; however, the heat confirms it- as it happens, male omegas are rare, and not all of them are fertile.

Ruts do not drive alphas mad with lust and put anyone in their proximity in danger- unless they want it to. On the first rut, the alpha will get their glowing red eyes, and a knot showing their secondary gender. The 'presentation' is really just called that because of the symptoms of the rut: raised temperature, extreme hunger, unexplained anger, and the knot that refuses to go down. The secondary gender for female alphas is known since birth.

Betas are said to be the most level-headed. They are said to hold the societies together. Female betas may or may not feel heat-like symptoms prior to their periods, but those are only because of the light changes happening in their bodies. Betas have periods once a year. Their presentation is the smoothest, and leaves them with glowing blue eyes.

Normally, everyone will have their natural eye colours. The glowing red, golden, or blue eyes only make an appearance when extreme emotions are felt like rage, pain, sorrow, happiness etc. 

There is such a thing as the alpha voice in this verse. Force and fear can be used to one's advantage, but are methods used majorly by alphas, and are not appreciated by betas and omegas. It is a commonly abused power by city alphas, and betas and omegas living there have little say in the matter. Due to their differing views being the reason some alphas broke away from the populated areas, the alphas away from city life dislike the alpha voice and make active effort to not use it.


	2. patrol

The green flashed by in a blur, which must mean he had reached some sort of clearing. Despite the grass and twigs that crunched underneath and the lengthening of the shadows he kept running as fast and far as his legs would carry him.

There was only one thing on his mind, only one thought screaming in his head, as his heart thundered in his chest and blood pounded in his ears- survival.

The burning ache in his muscles told him to slow down, the fire in his lungs urged him to stop. _You need to breathe,_ his body seemed to yell at him. But breathe he could not, and stop he shall not. Not until he was sure it was safe!  
  
Even as his vision started to darken around the edges and his limbs became lead, he kept pushing himself one step at a time. _Must... not... stop...  
  
_

xXx

  
  
  
The scent invaded his senses suddenly, not entirely unpleasant, but wholly unfamiliar. _Unwelcome_.   
  
_'Tetsuya, don't go patrolling alone,'_ Akashi's voice played in his head.   
  
A stranger being in their territory meant there had indeed been a breech in security. However, he only sensed one presence, which could mean the intruder was simply some misguided soul having entered by accident.   
  
Kuroko huffed and was already transformed into a large, black wolf as he set on the trail. _Even if it is a malicious wolf,_ Kuroko thought to himself, _it's alone_. He sniffed as the scent got thicker. _And definitely not an alpha.  
_  
While the black wolf was assured the other won't pose too much of a threat, if at all, he hoped the situation would not get messy. It was not that Kuroko was unsure of his own abilities, for he was a skilled fighter and a strong defense too. And in wolf-form he was no smaller than any other alpha despite being of smaller stature than the average alpha. However, his hesitation and worry stemmed from what the presence of this intruder could lead to. After all, his pack's dynamics were already strained due to the imbalance- they could not afford any more ruptures.  
  
As he got closer, the scent got stronger, and Kuroko's alpha thrummed with unease. Heart racing and eyes narrowed, the reason for his alpha's unexplained need came into focus a moment later. There, bunched up into a fetal position under the cover of a bush was their intruder- a lone figure, barefoot and breathing in shallow, soundless breaths.  
  
It appeared to be a young man in his late teens or early twenties, about the same as Kuroko's age. But the smell of clotted blood hit the wolf stronger now, and urged him to take care and protect. Cautiously, Kuroko stepped closer and nudged the figure under the neck to get a reaction.   
  
Two things happened then- the scent underlying the blood, sweat and the mud coating the man's figure and clothes finally permeated Kuroko's senses, and his alpha howled even as his mind screamed just the one word oh-so-helpfully at him, _omega!_ More urgent though, was the fact that said omega, instead of jolting away at being approached and having his space invaded, just fell forward, with not even a hitch in his breath.  
  
Suppressing the urge to curse, Kuroko immediately shifted back into his man-form, and knelt by the crouched figure. A touch to the man's forehead told Kuroko the reason his invasion had not garnered a reaction; the omega was running a fever and had likely passed out. From the looks of it, the obvious reason for his illness was exhaustion. The question was, what had he been running from?  
  
With a sigh, he set to following the omega's trail and destroying any evidence even as he covered the trail to make sure whatever he had been running from would not be able to follow.  
  
Once done, and after a thorough investigation to ensure there was no other intruder, Kuroko returned to his omega and easily lifted the lithe figure onto his back.  
  
"Let's take you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment :,D it keeps me motivated, and besides, i would like to know if it's interesting and makes sense.
> 
> you can even give suggestions, or any guesses you have, or any preferences :D


	3. smells right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh as usual, i suck at titles
> 
> also, fair warning- updates won't always be this quick T_T it's just... finals have started and me, being a dumb@ss, am procrastinating. but sh shhh! i'll ofc keep up the updates- the plot is somewhat developed and fresh in my mind. and i'll be more relaxed after finals :,)) neways, enjoy <3

"The fuck, Tetsu!"  
  
Aomine's outbrust startled Kagami, the red-haired pup who had been helping the elder skin the deer and clean it's meat.  
  
The large black wolf simply stared at the other with his glowing teal coloured eyes, before moving past the duo and into their den.  
  
Upon entering the safety and warmth of their den, he transformed into his man-form and carried the unconscious wolf to his own cot as three pairs of eyes studied him with much the same indignation as Aomine's had been.  
  
After making sure the blond was warm and breathing regularly, he turned to face his packmates and saw that in place of the large white, purple eyed wolf there now stood Murasakibara, with narrowed eyes trained on the lump in his bed. Akashi and Midorima had paused their game too and stared silently at Kuroko, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Said wolf opened his mouth just as a rumbling Aomine barged in, with a disgruntled Kagami at his heels.  
  
 _Good then_ , he thought to himself. Now he would not have to repeat anything for anyone.  
  
Stepping down so he was facing his pack and simultaneously in between them and his guest, Kuroko cleared his throat.  
  
"I brought him because he's injured and sick. He was also alone and-" before he could finish, Murasakibara cut him off.  
  
"And he's an omega," the giant said, taking a step towards Kuroko's cot as he sniffed. "Kuro-chin, you gonna keep him to yourself?"  
  
Even as the other's words registered, Kuroko found himself moving to block the giant's path, even though his glare had been enough to give pause to the other. "Please don't interrupt, Murasakibara. And refrain from disturbing him. He needs rest."  
  
Akashi, who had been silent throughout the exchange hummed in amusement. "Tetsuya, you were patrolling when you found him. Does that mean you found him on our territory?"  
  
It was more of a statement, an observation, coming from Akashi than a question.  
  
Kuroko sighed. He hadn't planned on hiding it from his pack, but he had wanted to tell them on his own.  
  
Biting the inside of his cheek, he nodded once. "Yes, Akashi. I found him near the east border."  
  
"And so what? You decided it was a good idea to bring him here? Of all of us, I never expected you to think with your dick, Tetsu!"  
  
Kagami sighed at Aomine's exclamation and looked over to Kuroko to see how he would react. Before he could put a word in, Akashi looked over to Midorima and beckoned the green-haired man over.  
  
"Shintarou, it seems Tetsuya's guest needs tending to. It would be rude to just leave him be."  
  
Akashi's choice of words were not lost on Kuroko and he felt a pang in his chest even as he stepped aside so Midorima could bring the care-box over to his cot and start cleaning the blond up. He kept his gaze on his feet for a moment more, hoping his decision was right and that the pack would accept the blond soon.  
  
Murasakibara made some off-handed comment of sending the blond on his way after he was healed, and watching him closely while he was with them. Kuroko's eyes snapped up at that, catching the giant already curled up against Akashi on the other side of the den where the redhead was already planning the next game on the board.  
  
Aomine muttered something under his breath, which sounded something like _whatever_ , and moved back out to finish cleaning the carcass and preparing it for dinner.  
  
Kagami, the youngest member of their pack, lingered behind and slowly approached Kuroko when the pale man looked over at him.  
  
"I actually don't think it's a bad thing you brought him home," he said, eyes bright and mouth firm.  
  
Kuroko felt a smile tug at his lips despite the heaviness in his gut. He reached out and ruffled Kagami's hair. "Thank you, Kagami. I really did not intend to make everyone so upset."  
  
Blushing furiously, Kagami rushed to fix his hair, yelping about how he was not a kid anymore; to which Midorima off-handedly replied that he was technically a kid, because he wasn't eighteen years old and had not presented. Kuroko stifled a chuckle as Kagami turned to the green-haired man as he finished cleaning and wrapping the sleeping man's injuries.  
  
By the time the green-haired alpha reached the duo, Kagami had turned back to Kuroko and had a determined look on his face. "What I'm trying to say is, it will work out. He does not smell vile or menacing."  
  
Murasakibara paused midway from bringing the sweet fruit to his mouth and leaned further against Akashi to be able to look at Kagami better and countered him very maturely, "Eh? Surely you smelled him when he came in! With all that blood and dirt he sure smelled vile to me."  
  
As Kagami glared at him, Midorima spoke up from next to him, "And just because he's an omega, it does not mean he is not menacing, Kagami. You can't think like that and survive long."  
  
Kuroko's gaze wandered to the cleaner looking sleeping figure in his cot just as Kagami huffed, "Jeez! I know that! I'm just saying that he does not smell like those who will harm us later." He was flushing from embarrassment, but stood his ground, determined. The redhead may not be articulate in his expressing his ideas, but his thoughts and feelings shone strongly. "I know omegas can be threats, and this one is definitely strong. I'm just trying to explain he smells like," he trailed off, wide eyes landing on Kuroko. He would have been in trouble if he had completed that sentence...  
  
Akashi chuckled and asked the alphas to not bully the pup and take him seriously. "Taiga's ability to smell what people are like is accurate and helpful," he said, gravely, never having taken his eyes off the board.  
  
A soft groan caused everyone to still immediately, and all eyes trained on Kuroko's cot. Coughing dryly, the figure raised trembling hand and brought it to his forehead. "Ugh. What happened?," though he sounded pained, and his voice cracked, the occupants of the den found it melodious and not unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided not to add suffixes for anyone other than kise and murasakibara (and momoi if i add her), because they actually use nicknames for their friends
> 
> also, i hope you enjoyed~  
> please leave a comment to keep me motivated uwu
> 
> p.s teasing kagami is just...such fun :,D he's a cutie piee!


	4. field of flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a thousand apologies for the lateness to anyone who was still waiting for this fic T_T
> 
> hello and welcome to anyone who's new :D
> 
> please leave a comment i need to know who's reading and what you think about it <33 feeeed me :,D
> 
> i actually had to break the chapter into two parts because it got too long and i had to divide it to be able to post within the timeframe i gave myself :,)) hope you don't mind! 
> 
> good news is, i will probably be able to put out the next chapter earlier than i was able to do this because the notes are all fleshed out :D

Time seemed to play interestingly ever since that fateful moment their guest opened his eyes. Sometimes they would go for hours distracting themselves by thoroughly focusing on their daily routines in an effort to avoid the omega nobody knew what to do with, only for them to realize a whole long day still awaited them.

At other times, it flowed smoothly and thickly, like honey, but also so fast that a whole bunch of hours seemed to slip by within moments.

The pack, despite wanting to not warm up to the stranger and just have him be on his way, were indeed warming up to the omega. It was hard not to when their youngest had taken such a strong liking to the golden haired one.

Despite his always cordial treatment of the omega, the pack alpha had been keeping an eye on the new addition. _After all, looks can be deceiving_ , he calmly told Kuroko when he questioned the alpha if he too was warming up to the blond.

His words may have rung a bit harsh, if true, but Kuroko knew their leader after years of having studied the man and having been his friend. The harshness nicely covered up the unease Akashi was subjected to, and that was enough for Kuroko to figure out just what caused the man to be uneasy. Because despite claiming to be on guard, Akashi had also began to unwittingly let down his guard around the omega, more often than not. 

Kagami, having been the loudest voice to vouch for letting the omega stay and helping him, was unapologetically vocal still about helping the omega and making him feel like he belonged. Despite Aomine's tirades of _Bakagami, he will have to go when he's okay!_ the pup persisted. And Aomine's tirades became nothing more than an accustomed argument that they had just for having it out, and lacked any and all bite over the weeks.

Being the only unpresented wolf in the pack was another advantage the redhead had over the others, since Kise always relaxed around him and smiled more. 

The most surprising thing had been Kises' immediate positive reaction when Kagami did the most reckless thing. Even Akashi had been shocked, though he had quickly masked his reaction by raising an elegant brow. 

"You must feel exhausted being cooped up in the cave all day Kise. Wanna go for a walk in the fields?" the pup had asked, a bright smile showing his teeth, and eyes scrunched cutely closed.

Aomine had just returned from a hunt and witnessed the interaction with a weary glower, while Kuroko had been on border patrol, and the others had been busy with their own tasks. Before Kagami could even start to blush at Akashi's raised brow, or Midorima's indignant splutters, Kise had sat up eagerly, bright eyes trained on Kagami like a happy puppy.

"Really, Kagamicchi? I would love that!"

Kagami was excited and shifted into a large wolf, zooming out with Kise on his back before anyone could raise an objection, and Aomine followed them out at a slower pace, grumbling about an oversized brat and a damsel in distress he had to look out for. 

They returned a little before sunset, with Kise clutching a bunch of flowers and smelling of happiness and sunshine, with a few lovingly put around Kagami's neck imitating a necklace. Even Aomine had a flower tucked behind his ear and leveled his packmates with a glare daring anyone to comment. Midorima scolded them for taking too long and possibly ruining Kise's ankle more, but relaxed upon seeing the blond unharmed, and smelling healthier even. He added, blushing all the while and avoiding eye-contact, how they should tell him the next time they go because he has to pick some herbs that grow around there.

"F-For the medical supplies," the pack medic finished.

Aomine just rolled his eyes, now back into his man form, and told Midorima if he wanted to go with them so badly, "just come out and say it!"

Kuroko had just returned, having been replaced by Murasakibara for keeping watch, and his eyes met soft golden ones as he entered, the omega's happier scent immediately catching his attention. 

As Aomine got called aside by Akashi and Midorima pulled Kagami to help him season the hunt Aomine had brought back earlier, Kise shyly approached Kuroko, flowers clutched nervously in his lowered fist.

"Do you like flowers Kurokocchi?" his voice was soft, and the omega was surprisingly bashful.

Kagami overheard the question and helpfully added that he had taken Kise out to the fields today where the blond picked flowers. 

Understanding the changed atmosphere and how there were flowers in their cave, Kuroko gave the blond a gentle smile. "I do like flowers." Seeing Kise's smile, he added, "And I would like to smell the lovely flowers you picked, Kise."

That was the start of their new little tradition of Kagami and another alpha taking Kise to the fields, and Kise and Kagami's combined puppy eyes, ensured these treasured little outings happened as often as possible.

Seeing the lighter atmosphere and the reduced aggression in the air already, Kuroko realized he was more relieved than ever to have the blond around. Perhaps having Kise around was much more in the favour of the pack than for the omega himself. For the first time, the alpha realized that despite never having been against Kagami's eccentricities, he was also guilty of not having taken the pup seriously. Not even when he had been siding with him and arguing about helping Kise. Pushing the guilt away, Kuroko decided that the next time Kagami was coddled and told he was just being an idiot simply because he couldn't explain his reasonings, he wouldn't stand idly by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you for reading<3 please let me know what you think
> 
> also, for updates/any information on late chapters etc you can talk to me on  
> twt: @copycatikemen  
> or on  
> tumblr: @ryouta-aomine <33


End file.
